


Bunkbait

by Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Liam, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what was supposed to be a short birthday fic for <a href="http://onesieliam.tumblr.com/">onesieliam</a> but... I couldn't fit the necessary amount of orgasms into 1k. HÉLA, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! </p><p>Aka Zayn spends the day teasing Liam, until he snaps and proceeds to try to fuck Zayn into oblivion. (I suspect the other boys are getting an earful of it, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunkbait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vastlyunknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vastlyunknown/gifts).



It takes Liam a while to realise that Zayn’s only teasing him.

They’re on the bus, and he’s been half-hard all day from Zayn whispering at him during quiet moments, _I’m going to fuck you tonight_ and _if you’re good during this interview I’ll suck you off in the loos later on yea?_ and _babe you look so hot I wanna eat you out right now, wanna kiss you, wanna be with you_.

Now there’s a hand on his thigh, Zayn’s nails scratching along the inseam of his jeans, and Liam’s fairly sure he’s going crazy.

Zayn doesn’t appear like he’s about to make a move any time soon, either, and Liam’s—well, Liam’s sweating a little, jittery and aching and a little bit mad at Zayn. (Or not mad, just desperate and about to jump out of his skin).

The other boys are with them though, and the bus is to leave and stay on the road for the next day or so. Zayn and him promised the other boys a long time ago that they wouldn’t fuck on the bus out of loyalty to them.

Liam thinks he might have to break that rule tonight.

-

Zayn’s hand stays on his thigh through supper.

It stays when Liam plays Fifa with Louis.

When they put on a film eventually, Zayn appears to give up, draping a blanket over their bodies and cuddling up next to Liam, warm and sleepy and wonderful in soft and old clothes that once belonged to Liam.

-

Halfway through the film, Zayn’s hand is suddenly on his cock, pressing down and making Liam’s hips twitch up before Zayn tries to undo the button. He’s still half-hard from the earlier teasing and was intent on taking care of it later.

Liam grabs Zayn’s wrist, and he doesn’t even think right anymore when he hisses in Zayn’s ear, “Enough is enough. Come with me.” The other boys go quiet all at once, staring at Liam as if he’s about to Hulk out on them.

Zayn follows easily enough when Liam drags him to the area towards the back where their bunks are, not even bothering to close the thin door that separates them from the others. He pushes Zayn down into the cramped space of his bunk, the teddy bear next to the pillow that Zayn just about drenched in Liam’s Hugo Boss cologne and that he throws onto the floor so they have more space.

He’s a little annoyed with himself for forgetting that getting undressed in the bunk is awful, but Zayn’s already pulling his shirt up over his head so Liam peels off Zayn’s joggers in one go, finding him naked underneath.

“You were planning on getting me frustrated like this? Till I’d drag you here?” he asks, and Zayn nods with a smug smile so Liam figures he deserves it, really, when he pushes his own jeans-clad thigh between Zayn’s legs and grinds down against him.

Zayn hisses at the pressure, but when Liam checks his face for actual discomfort, he finds none. And shit—yeah, Zayn said wanted this didn’t he?

When Liam steps back out of the bunk so he can close the door, he finds that one of the other boys has already done it for him. He doesn’t blame them. Instead he shucks his clothes in record time, grabs the lube from his own bunk, and crawls back in with Zayn.

He spares a moment to lie down on top of Zayn so he can wrap his hand tight around their cocks, making Zayn moan again, before he grins up at Zayn and holds up his belt.

“Wha-“ Zayn asks, and Liam shrugs before he pushes Zayn’s hands above his head and loops it around his wrists a couple of times, making sure it’s not too tight before fastening the buckle.

“Won’t get to touch me now, babe,” Liam whispers against Zayn’s mouth. “You did plenty of that before.”

Zayn moans, pushing his arms up against the wall. He wriggles on the bed for a moment before he realises the belt’s not going to give in and neither is Liam. (He would, though, the moment Zayn said _no_ or _stop_ or their safeword but he isn’t saying any of that so he figures he’s in the clear to continue).  

“Now, what’d you say again? You were going to fuck me?” he breathes, and Zayn nods. “Yeah, not gonna happen.”

Instead he slicks up his fingers, hitches Zayn’s leg over his arm as he sits up a little and only barely avoids hitting his head against the ceiling while he pushes two fingers in at once. He can feel how Zayn needs to adjust, the whine leaving his lips almost a little pained—but he also happens to know that Zayn loves it like this. A bit too dry and too tight.

He doesn’t relent either, fingerfucking him while he searches for Zayn’s prostate, and it doesn’t take long before he’s found it either—evident in the way Zayn’s back curls up, his legs spread wide and his hard cock blurting out precome where it’s touching Zayn’s stomach.

There’s not much time left for him to decide whether he wants Zayn to come on his fingers or on his cock, he can feel how close Zayn is already, until Liam realises he wants both. He _wants_ to push Zayn to a point that he can’t take any more, to punish him for keeping Liam himself on edge all day (even if clearly he’s been on edge himself too).

“Gonna fuck you after you come,” he breathes, sitting up a little and almost hitting his head again. Zayn moans and writhes, pushing back on Liam’s fingers, and when Liam adds a third finger and fists Zayn’s cock with his free hand it’s within no time at all that Zayn is coming across his stomach, arms still stretched up over his head as his cock pulses hotly in Liam’s hand.

Liam fingers him through it before pulling his hands away and smirking up at Zayn. It’s a bit difficult to see in the dim light, but Zayn looks well-spent and it’s not hard at all to flip him over. Liam just grabs his hips with his sticky hands and makes him roll onto his tummy, shuffling around a little so Zayn won’t tumble to the floor.

Zayn groans and flexes his arms again, so Liam asks, “Do you need me to take off the belt?” while he settles down on top of Zayn.

Zayn shakes his head while Liam revels in the stretch of hot, damp skin pressed against his own, and he hitches up Zayn’s leg a little so it’s angling his bum up a little before wriggling down so he can align his cock with Zayn’s hole.

“Gonna fuck you now,” he breathes. “And you’re going to come again.”

Zayn just groans so Liam kisses the bird tattoo on his neck as he pushes in slowly. He moves slowly, gently almost, pushing his hand between the sheets so he can feel when Zayn gets hard again. He’s always been quicker at the recovery than Liam—quicker to come, too—and he’ll put that little fact to good use tonight.

The moment Zayn grunts and starts to move his hips back against Liam, Liam moves faster. It’s a bit awkward because he can’t pull Zayn up on his hands and knees, can’t put his full weight into his thrusts because they’ve to fit into a tiny little bunk, but he’s still going hard enough that he can hear the _unf_ he punches out of Zayn each time he pushes in.

“That’s it,” he whispers into Zayn’s ear, getting his hand around Zayn’s cock, squeezed between his belly and the bedding. “There you go. So desperate for it, aren’t you? Just as desperate as me.”

Zayn moans again, turning his head to the side and panting.

“Bet you kept me on edge all day—“ and he moans because it’s getting better and better, his voice halting because all he wants to do is moan, “bet you did it to get me to ruin you, without you having to ask for it.”

Zayn moans again, and he’s got his eyes squeezed closed. Liam presses another kiss to the bird tattoo before he sinks his teeth down in the muscles of Zayn’s shoulder. He can feel Zayn’s cock twitch again, spilling precome over his fingers, and he’s getting close to his own orgasm. The force with which he’s fucking Zayn, regardless of the limited amount of space, is enough to make the wood around them squeak loudly. The curtains move in time with them, and the music in the living is turned up so hard he could understand every word if he put his mind to it.

He doesn’t.

Instead he grips Zayn’s cock tighter, to the point where he knows it must be almost painful, and keeps up the fast rhythm. His thighs are burning and he’s sweating, and Liam’s almost slipping because his free hand keeps shaking so bad but he’s almost there, almost there, almost—

And then he’s coming, buried deep inside of Zayn as his hips shove against his bum so forcefully that Zayn’s arms end up curled up against the headboard. Zayn doesn’t even notice though; Liam knows that much because he can feel Zayn spill over his fingers again, making a mess of the bedding as his body shivers and shakes through his second orgasm of the evening.

Liam takes a minute or so to catch his breath, still lying on top of Zayn, before he rolls back into the small space between Zayn and the wall. Then he reaches up and undoes the belt, rubbing Zayn’s wrists for him and kissing the rubbed-raw skin.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “Didn’t mean your skin to go red.”

Zayn just shrugs, twisting until he’s turned his back to Liam and has made himself to feel cosy.

“Do you think you could go for another round?” Liam wonders, his earlier idea not forgotten. After his orgasm he’s not too mad anymore, but his hand dips down to where Zayn’s cock’s lying soft between his legs regardless.

“Probably not,” Zayn hums, then yawns.

Liam hums as well, and he lets go of Zayn’s cock but starts to stroke his thighs. He can hear Zayn’s breathing go heavier before he pinches at the skin, which is when it hitches.

“Leeyum,” he whimpers, a low drawl, and Liam kisses the spot he’d bitten earlier, the skin now slowly turning red.

“Wanna see you come again, Zayn,” he tells him. “You—Wanna see you ruined.”

“I feel pretty ruined now,” Zayn tells him, but when Liam moves his hand back up to Zayn’s cock, he’s gone from flaccid to back half-hard and it’s—it’s not even the aspect of punishment anymore, or seeing how far he can push Zayn. Liam just wants Zayn to do something he knows he hasn’t before, take this first from him because he never could have had his first kiss, or the first time he had sex. (There are other first time, Liam knows it, and he also knows there are plenty he’s shared with Zayn but it still feels pitifully like every first time he can add makes this thing they’ve got between them worth something more).

“I’ll clean you up after,” Liam promises him. “You can sleep in my bunk and I’ll cuddle you.” He waits for a moment before he asks, “Are you sure you can keep on going?”

Zayn doesn’t say yes. He also doesn’t say no, and more importantly, he doesn’t use his safeword.. Instead his fingers curl tightly around Liam’s wrist as Liam starts to stroke him to full hardness.

Zayn keeps wriggling and Liam’s hand is trapped under Zayn’s body, so he twists them, remembers a position from a porn video he watched years ago—

Has Zayn lie with his back on Liam's stomach and chest, so he can wrap his arms around Zayn’s body and access his cock freely. It’s got the added benefit of feeling every single movement Zayn makes, voluntary or not, and it’s got Liam’s own dick plumping back up as well.

He can feel how hard his boyfriend is again, although Liam’s honestly a little surprised when he pinches the tip of Zayn’s cock and finds precome suddenly sticking to his fingers. Zayn moans and Liam moans in time with him before whimpering, “You really _are_ going to come again, aren’t you, babe?”

He doesn’t get a proper response to that, only Zayn’s hips bucking up into Liam’s hand before he grinds his arse back against Liam’s own cock.

It doesn’t take long before he can feel Zayn go damp with sweat, his body becoming a bit slippery as he keeps moaning, his hands scrambling for purchase on Liam’s hips, arms, in his hair. Between the moans he’s gasping loudly, still pushing back against Liam’s cock until Liam’s hard again and he asks, “You wanna feel full again, babe?”

Zayn nods and Liam _knows_ he’ll still be loose enough, _wet_ enough to go at it without more prep. He slides in easily, and Zayn moves against him right away, and it’s like he’s using his entire body (as well as Liam’s) to work himself to orgasm. It reminds Liam of the first time he watched Zayn get off—shy until he got into it, putting his entire self on display as he’d curved his back and fisted his cock.

Now it’s Liam’s hand working Zayn’s cock, Liam’s erection filling him up instead of Zayn’s toy, and although Liam’s not sure if _he_ can come again this soon—he’s always had great stamina, but never the capacity to recover quite as quickly—but if there’s anyone who could get him there it’s Zayn.

“Feels good?” he whispers in Zayn’s ear, pressing a quick kiss behind his ear as he speeds up his hand. Zayn’s fingers are digging into the tendons of his wrist, but it doesn’t really— _hurt_. It turns him on really, Zayn’s desperation to come again now that he’s leaking clear fluid over his belly again, his cock clearly straining when Liam takes a quick glance, obvious even in the bad light.

“Liam—“ Zayn starts to chant, spreading his hips as he tries to push himself down on Liam harder, faster, deeper. He’s clenching around Liam’s cock and Liam groans because he needs a minute, needs just a minute and he’ll be there but—

But Zayn’s gone tense, his body curving up and into the press of Liam’s cock and his hand and he gasps an aborted _aaah-ahh Li_ , nails digging into Liam’s sides as his hands scramble for something to hold on to. He hovers on that edge for a second or two before his hips twitch and then push up into Liam’s hand in time with the pulses of his cock. He’s shouting, too, first soundless and then loudly as Liam jerks him through it, kissing Zayn’s neck.

Liam’s still hard himself when Zayn finally relaxes back onto him, breathing heavily. He pulls out gently, Zayn huffing out a breath as Liam smoothes his hand down his side.

“You’re still hard, Liam,” he mumbles, but Liam shrugs.

“Today was about you, wasn’t it?” He reckons he’ll have a wank later, maybe when he drags Zayn out of bed for a shower.

Now, though, he grabs the pack of baby wipes he knows Louis keeps in his bunk (“clearly it means I tidy my bunk and they are _not_ for cleaning up spunk, Liam, you are a disgusting man!”). He cleans Zayn’s stomach first, before switching to his cock and his legs.

After that he helps Zayn stand up on still-shaky legs and has him turn around so Liam can wipe down his back, covered in drying spunk as well (and it’s a bit ridiculous, how messy they got today, but Liam doesn’t mind—not really).

Once he’s got Zayn lying in his own bunk, in the one with Ruth and Nicola and his mum and dad in a tiny picture next to the light and the little stuffed wolf that smells of Zayn, he wipes down his face. Zayn’s lip curves up in a quiet, content smile and Liam presses a quick kiss to it, the bitter taste of wet wipes clinging afterwards.

He makes quick work of cleaning himself and letting the bottom bunk air out. Then he climbs in next to Zayn and huddles him into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead even though he’s fairly sure Zayn’s already out like a light.


End file.
